Gemrella
by Determined Artist
Summary: A kind of Cinderella AU with the cast of Steven Universe, however there's a twist. A Ruby wants to go to gem ball and meet the Sapphire who she just met, but her sisters took her only chance. Now she's going to need help from a pizza delivery boy and his friends. However, little do they know, a private-eye would crash the ball the ball too.
1. Chapter 1

"Huh?-What?" A ruby gem questioned after reforming herself seconds ago. She looked, but all she saw was darkness. Frantic, the ruby screech for an escape path. Soon she felt, what seems to be a door knob. The gem pulled and pulled, yet to no avail. She tried again. It was at this moment that she heard some coming in.

"HELP! I 'AM TARP! ARGH!" She called out still trying to get the blasted door open.

 _"Hold on? I'll get you out."_ Just then, after some shuffling noises in the back ground, the knob moved and the gem came out still holding on to the knob.

"Huh?-What?"

"Hey, uh, are you okay?"

The ruby looked down to see a human boy dressed as the pizza delivery man. She dropped down, groaned and said. "Argh, this is just perfect!" in an anger tone.

"What seems to be the matter?" The Pizza delivery boy question with a concerned look.

"Rgh! My sisters! They left for the gem ball and took my invention when I poof!" It was true. In this a group of gems who lived together, regardless of being the different type of gem, reefer to each other as sisters and these rubies are reasonable for getting their sister in to this mess.

"Couldn't you asked for another?"

"Huh? Don't you know anything about that ball?! Everyone should know this! It's once life time event, you don't just get a new invite!" Ruby, let out a sigh. It's like explaing this to a four year-old human or newly made gem. "I'll never get to meet that blue gem again."

"Blue gem? Oh, she is going to the ball too?"

"What?! No! She's a part of Blue Diamond's court.

"Oh, so this blue gem, you want to be her friend?"

"No-I mean yes-argh! I just want to get to know her better!" The gem sighed again. "I met her today at the market place. Seemed nice and I hope that we could-haha hung out." She looked away from the human.

"So, you want go to the ball to see the gem you met?"

Ruby put head down and node with a blush appearing on her face though it was quite hard to tell with her red skin.

"Hm. Ha, I know of someone who can help."

"Really?!"

"Yeah, but I have a few more stops to get to."

"Oh, I'll help!" Ruby takes the other boxes of pizza.

"Uh? I don't if my boss would approve of this?"

"It's okay, you can tell them that needed a helping hand in carrying these."

"Oh? Okay then. Let's go?"

As the two set off the boy greeted himself to his gem companion. "Hi my name is Steven and you must be Ruby, since you're a ruby."

"Yeah;"

"Say, I got a question?"

"Huh?"

"Why are you dressed as a karate person?"

"Oh, I-uh liked martial artist movies."

"Oh? Okay."


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, that just leaves Vidalia, the frymans, and dad." mentioned Steven as he looked at his list. As for Ruby, though grateful for his offering of assistance, hoped that whoever friend was, they could help her. They made their through several dirt streets, two alleyways, and an old busted up barn.

Soon they arrived at one of their destinations, the gem noticed the place was a normal looking house from their village. It didn't bother the ruby, she expected they would be going to a place like this.

They went to the front door, there Steven knocked. Just a few seconds passed before a woman with a yellow onion opened the door. She looked familiar, but Ruby couldn't place where.

"Hey Vidalia," Steven greeted with a smile as he took a two pizza boxes from the red gem and held them out. "I just came to give you your pizzas."

"Thank you Steven." The woman said as she took her food. "Hey, why is a ruby with you?"

"Oh? I helped her from being trapped in a closet and she offered to hold the pizzas for me." The gem couldn't, but chuckle a bit and move her eyes to the side.

"That's very nice of you Ruby. Hey, dose those pizzas stay warm even when you not mad?"

"Uh, yes."

"Sweet." Just then, a man with am yellow rain coat appeared from behind the woman." He too seem familiar and Ruby still couldn't place it. At that moment the man asked something, however it was in another language that the gem couldn't comprehend.

"Hey, Yellow Tail." Just as the man, what sounded to be greeting the human boy Ruby spoke up.

"Hey wait, you're related to the DJ'er Sourcream, aren't you?"

"Yep, I his mother." The woman said in calm, yet cocky manner while the man spoke a bit more seemly incomprehensible words.

"Wo, you know Sourcream?"

"Well, haha yeah. He would come to DJ every Friday nights for the village's blacksmiths and soldiers."

"Wow, I bet that was an awesome party!" Steven commented with excitement.

"Uh, haha yeah."

"I can't believe, he made it this far!"

"Say Steven, how's Amethyst doing? I haven't seen her in a while."

"Oh, uh, I haven't seem her since they moved her the place."

"Well, here's your money" Vidalia stated as he she hand money the boy who out it in his phenyl pack not long after. "and if you do see her, tell to come by? I need her to model some of my paintings."

"Will do. Thanks Vidalia and Yellow Tail." Steven said as he left.

"Oh, uh, nice meeting you." The Ruby said before catching up to her companion.

* * *

As the duo head to their next stop, Ruby asked "Hey what did that woman meant, by paintings of hers?"

"Oh, she's an artist. She painted a lot of people, but Amethyst was her favorite because she like to shapeshift into things a lot."

"Hey Steven." The pair soon turned too see a dark skin girl with braided coming towards them.

"Oh, hey Connie."

"What's up and who's this?" The girl asked Steven.

"This is Ruby she's helping me out."

"Oh."

"Ruby, this is Connie. We like to hang out when I 'am not working."

"Hi." Ruby said, in a bit of shy way.

"So, would you like to go to the dog copter play tonight?" Connie turned her attention back on the pizza boy.

"Sorry Connie, I can't I have to Ruby getting into the ball."

"Oh, you mean the Crystal Gem Ball?"

"Yeah, that one."

"Wait, don't you need invitation for that ball?"

"Yeah, but she had her stolen."

"Oh my that's terrible."

"But, I know of someone that can help."

"Oh, okay then. Well, got too go. My mom's wanting me to attended this violin class."

"Okay, See'ya Connie."

"See'ya. Nice meeting you Ruby." With that Connie dashed off and duo went back to what they were doing.

* * *

They soon made their way to French-fri shop, where they walked to the back door. Steven knocked and boy that didn't to much older than the pizza boy. He had odd hair that resemble that of French-fries or macaroni noodles.

"Hey Peedee." Greeted Steven.

"Hey Steven."

"Here's your pizza." The pizza another box from Ruby and held it out.

"Oh, I didn't order any pizzas Steven."

"You didn't?"

"No-"

"Hey, did I hear someone having pizza." At that moment, another, taller human come up, right beside Peedee. He too had the weird hair. It must be shop's thing?

"Hey Ronaldo."

"Hey what's with the Ruby behind you?"

"Oh she's helping me out."

"Yep." The gem squeaked.

"Hm? Listen Steven, be careful of who befriend, there's no telling of who could be your enemy." The taller male informed.

"Alight then." It was at this moment that Steven made the trade with the pizza and money. "Thanks, now if you excuse me, I have somewhere need to be."

"Uh? Thanks Ronaldo." After the taller male left, the boys said there good-byes and the duo head for there last stop.

* * *

When they gotten there they saw no one, but a wagon repair a shop. "Dad!" Steven called out, but he gotten no answer. "Dad!" He tried again and just like the last time, he gotten no response. "Hm?" Soon Seven walked towards the Shop's garage with Ruby following behind. Steven called out then, an older man with a beard was a bit bald opened the door and came out.

"Steven. So are you going to give your old man a hug or what?"

"DAD!" Steven screamed right before rushed the man giving him a hug. As the males the two males greeted and were having a moment Ruby looking down at the pizza box she was carrying with a sadden face, but just she did the voice of Steven's dad snapped her out of it.

"So I see you made a new friend?"

"Yeah, she offered to help me after I help her get out of a closet."

"Hi, I 'm Grieg. Sorry if he was too much trouble for you."

"What-no, he wasn't-!" Ruby said as let go of a side the pizza and waved at hand in a circular fashion for a bit.

"Yeah; I was going to help her get into Crystal Gem Ball."

"You mean that ball that's going on tonight?!"

"Yeah."

"Okay, don't stay out too late?"

"I won't." After the duo gave the pizzas to Grieg and he paid Steven, the two left leaving the older man to enjoy his square pizza.


End file.
